Love Will Find A Way
by inuloverxx
Summary: Inuyasha promised Kagome he wouldn't go after Kikyo again. But he breaks his promise. Where will this lead? Heartbreak? Death? Full summary in prologue. Please read and review
1. Losing You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Prologue: A couple of days ago Inuyasha promised Kagome he wouldn't go after Kikyo again. Only a few days later he goes to see her, leaving Kagome devastated and angry. Instead of going back to her era she heads into the forest on her own…..

** Love Will Find A Way**

She was running. For how long, she didn't know or who she was running from. The angry demon chasing her or Inuyasha. Blood was pouring from the wounds the demon gave her but she kept running. Her whole body ached as she ran through the dense forest. Her body urged her on but her heart cried out 'what's the point. He doesn't love you'. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the demon snarled and grew closer to her. Her broken bow was still in her hand and she griped it tightly. Her legs and arms were starting to weaken as blood poured from them. She eventually ran into an empty clearing beside a river. She looked over her shoulder and saw the demon still chasing her. At that moment she tripped over a large stone and fell to the ground. She turned onto her back so she could face it. It roared out and clawed her across her stomach. She cried out in pain and threw her broken bow at its head. It groaned and pushed her swiftly against another rock knocking her unconscious. It pulled the necklace, holding the jar of jewel shards, of her neck and ran of into the forest leaving Kagome's unconscious body in the middle of nowhere. Alone.

* * *

"I can't believe that Inuyasha" Sango said through gritted teeth "How can he do this to Kagome?".

"He only promised Kagome a few days ago" Shippo added angrily. He hated it when Kagome was sad but he hated Inuyasha more for making Kagome sad.

"I agree but he must have his reasons" Miroku argued.

"Yeah he can be such a...I better not say. I still can't believe him" Sango fumed. She knew how upset Kagome got when Inuyasha went of after Kikyo and how happy she was when he promised her he wouldn't go anymore. It broke Sango's heart to see her best friend's reaction when he left.

"I hope he comes back soon and goes after Kagome cus we can't go through the well" Shippo said sadly little knowing that Kagome never went home.

"I'm sure he will be back soon. He has been gone for quite some time" Miroku pointed out as the three stared out into the distance where Inuyasha took off.

"Is he not back yet?" Kaede asked as she walked over to the group.

"No but if he doesn't come back soon I will personally go and drag him back" Sango growled.

"When did Kagome leave?" she asked staring out into the distance.

"Not very long ago. She was so upset at least she is safe in her era" Sango smiled half heartedly.

"She went home?" Kaede quizzed.

"Yes, I think. Well she went in the direction of the well" Miroku replied.

"I see, well at least this way she can have some peace in her era" Kaede smiled sadly as she walked back to her hut.

"Yes Kaede's right Sango. When Inuyasha does get back we will leave him to go get Kagome himself" Miroku nodded.

"_When_ he gets back" Shippo said.

* * *

"Kikyo?. Where are you?" Inuyasha called out.

"Inuyasha. Why are you here?" the dead priestess asked sternly.

"I came to see if you are alright".

"And why shouldn't I be?" she snapped.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. He watched as she shoot her arrows at a tree's trunk.

"I was worried. When I heard you had that run in with Naraku, I wanted to see for myself that you were ok" he said.

"I'm fine" she snapped back and shot another arrow at the tree.

"You don't have to get all snappy. I was just concerned" he half shouted.

"Well don't be!. You are a worthless half demon. What use are you to me" she shouted angrily at him.

"Why are you being like this?" he shouted dejectedly back at her.

"You really are thick. You never stuck by your promise to be human!. You want to be full demon now" she shouted.

"Why would I want to be human now. Your dead. What's the bloody point. Besides you never really wanted me to be human you just wanted to be rid of the jewel" he snarled at her.

Kikyo stared at him emotionlessly.

"Besides Kagome doesn't want me to change. She loves me for me. Were as you wanted me to change. God, why didn't I see this before" he growled. Kikyo just stared at him. He was right she wanted him to change. In her anger she arched an arrow and aimed it at him. Inuyasha stood his ground and stared into her cold, dead eyes.

"She doesn't love you. How could someone love you!. Now go and never return" she shouted at him.

Inuyasha took this comment hard and turned on his heels and headed back in the direction of the village.

* * *

The group were sitting down by the lakes around the village waiting for Inuyasha to return. He had been gone for ages and they were starting to get worried.

"If he doesn't come back soon and go after Kagome, she will think he was chosen Kikyo over her" Sango sighed.

"Yeah she has been gone ages. Poor Kagome" Shippo sighed sadly.

Just then they spotted a figure walking towards the village in the distance. It was Inuyasha. He had his head hanging low and his bangs were covering his eyes. They group stood up and waited for him to reach them. He walked up to them and looked around for Kagome.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked sniffing the air trying to catch her scent.

"She is over there laughing and playing with the village children" Sango snapped sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Of course she isn't you idiot!. She's gone home" Shippo shouted.

"I see" he sighed sadly.

"You better go and get her Inuyasha. The poor girl is upset and its your fault" Sango growled.

Inuyasha turned and walked slowly to the well.

Miroku watched his friend while Sango and Shippo were fuming with rage.

"Something is wrong" Miroku mumbled.

"What?" Sango asked calmer.

"I don't know but something is bothering Inuyasha. He is quiet. Too quiet" he said.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked up to the back door of the Higurashi shrine house. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Sota came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha. What's up?" he greeted.

"Hey. Is Kagome here?" he asked sniffing around.

"Nope haven't seen her in ages" Sota replied.

"What she's not here?".

* * *

**Ok there is the first chapter hope you liked it. Please please review. PS. The story has nothing to do with song I just thought it would be a good title lol **


	2. Finding You

**Finding You**

"Then where is she?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"Did you two have another fight?" Sota sighed.

"Sort of but I gotta go. Cya" he said and headed out to the well.

He jumped in and let himself get engulfed in the blue light.

"_If she isn't here or the village then where is she?" _he thought as he soon smelt the familiar scents of the feudal era. He jumped out of the well and sniffed around trying to catch her scent but nothing. He looked around to see if she was there but she wasn't.

"Maybe she is at the sacred tree" he said out loud and bounded of in the direction of the place they first met. He reached it in record time and looked around but she wasn't there either. He tried to think of all of Kagome's favourite places but he couldn't think of any. Then one place came to his head and he ran of in that direction. By now he was getting worried if she wasn't here there was only place left but he wasn't going to think that. He kept running until he got to peaceful clearing he knew Kagome loved. He looked around vigorously and sniffed the air but their wasn't any sign of her. Inuyasha was starting to panic now. He couldn't think of anywhere else she could be. The only place left was unthinkable for Inuyasha but now it was the only option left with Koga. But Koga had left for the north weeks ago and hasn't returned.

"Kagome where are you?" he thought out loud.

* * *

Back in the empty clearing, Kagome was still lying unconscious. Few demons went past her and sniffed around her but they knew she was going to die so left her and moved on. Her heart was slowly loosing the will to live as every minute went by.

* * *

Inuyasha searched around the area getting more and more frantic. He knew it was his fault that she was gone and he was angry with himself for this. He decided to head back to the village in case she was there. As he started to walk back he suddenly caught her fading scent. He turned in the direction it was coming from quickly and started running. He picked up speed as her scent slowly started to get stronger. Then suddenly he smelt her blood and fear took over him

"KAGOME!" he called out as he followed her scent into a dense forest.

"_Please be ok Kagome" _he thought as her scent grew stronger. He soon saw light at the end of the forest and ran faster then he ever did before. He came into and empty clearing where her scent was all around the area. He looked around desperately trying to find her. And that's when he saw her lying on the ground covered in blood and dirt.

"Kagome!" he cried out and ran to her. He dropped to his knees beside her and turned her so she was lying on her back. He stroked her blood stained cheek and his eyes welled up with tears. He picked up her limp body and hugged her tightly. He let a single tear fall from his eye and drop onto her cheek. He carried her bridal style and ran as fast as his legs could take him to the village. He leapt up into the tree tops and jumped from tree to tree to gain distance. Fresh blood started to pour from her wounds and soaked his robe of the fire rat. It's smell urged him on and he soon smelt the familiar scents of Kaede's village.

"Sango, Miroku help!" he cried out.

Sango and Miroku heard his cry and ran out to see what was wrong. Then they saw Inuyasha running down the hill with Kagome in his arms.

"Oh god please no" Sango cried and ran to Inuyasha. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara ran after her to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha slowed as he saw them coming and glanced down at Kagome.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. This is all my fault" he whispered and ran to Sango.

"Inuyasha what happened?" she asked as she looked at Kagome's wounds.

"I don't know. I found her like this in the middle of nowhere" he explained and held her tighter.

"Inuyasha" Miroku called.

"Kagome. What happened to her?" Shippo cried.

"Quickly bring her to Kaede" Sango instructed and ran after Inuyasha.

He ran to the old priestess's hut, who had come out to see what all the commotion was about. She quickly realised what was wrong and went back inside to get everything prepared. Inuyasha charged in panting heavily and placed Kagome down carefully on the mat. Kaede grabbed bandages and herbs and knelt down by Kagome. Sango came rushing in to help leaving Miroku, Shippo and Kirara to wait outside. Kaede and Sango set to work while Inuyasha stood in shock watching them.

"Inuyasha it would be best if ye waited outside" Kaede instructed and started to clean away the blood.

Inuyasha nodded sadly and softly rubbed Kagome's forehead before walking outside. Kaede and Sango started to bandage up her wounds and apply herbs to them. Inuyasha went outside with his bangs covering his eyes so people couldn't see his tears. He sat down and put his hands over his face and sobbed silently.

"_This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gone after Kikyo. Kagome I am so sorry"._

Sango and Kaede worked tirelessly into the night to bring Kagome back but she was still unconscious. Her stomach, shoulder, right arm and left leg were covered in bandages and the large cut on her head was bandaged too. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara prepared some food for them all but none of them had the appetite to eat. Eventually they all went in and sat down beside Kagome.

"She is still unconscious. She was badly injured and I am afraid if she doesn't wake up in the next few days she may not pull through" Kaede explained sadly.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and felt his heart break. She might die because of him. It was too much to bare and he ran out of the hut.

"Inuyasha wait" Miroku called and went after him but he lost him. He sighed silently and went back inside.

Inuyasha bounded of into the distance but something inside him made him stop at the sacred tree. He looked up into its branches and punched the trunk of the tree.

"I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" he growled. Tears welled up in his eyes again but he refused to let them fall. He slumped down at the bottom of the tree and sat staring into mid air.

* * *

Sango got up and sat down next to Kagome. She put her hand on her non bandaged arm and cried silently.

"Kagome you better pull through this you hear me. Please" she whispered quietly to her best friend. Miroku walked over and put another blanket over Kagome and put one over Sango's shoulders. She gave him a sad, appreciative smile and turned back to Kagome.

"Sango, she is strong she will pull through this" he said reassuringly as he sat down beside her.

"She needs Inuyasha here" she said sadly.

"I know" he whispered.


	3. Begging You

**Begging You**

It was early morning. Kagome was still unconscious and Inuyasha hadn't returned. The rest had had a small breakfast but none really felt like eating. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara decided to go look for Inuyasha while Sango stayed with Kagome. Kaede had told them to talk to Kagome to help her so they decided to take it in turns. Sango went back inside after waving them goodbye and sat next to Kagome. They had cleaned away all the blood and dirt but she still didn't look her bright usual self.

"Kagome please wake up. We need you here" she pleaded sadly. She watched praying Kagome would miraculously wake up and be her usual happy, cheery self again. But no. She was still lying down unconscious in front of her. Kaede came to drop in more herbs and sighed sadly.

"Still no change?" she asked.

"No" Sango replied sadly.

"Ye should talk to her like she is alive. Then in a way she will feel more comfortable" she explained and grabbed an empty woven basket and left the hut again.

"When I saw Inuyasha come running with you, I was so scared Kagome. You are my best friend. Your like my sister. Losing you is not thinkable" she remembered Kaede's advice and tried to sound a bit more cheery. "Remember the time by the hot springs, we played that trick on the guys. We screamed and they came running and Shippo transformed into us two and played dead. They didn't speak to us for ages after that" she laughed. "Kagome please get through this. Please".

* * *

"Inuyasha. Where are you?" Miroku called from Kirara's back. Shippo had transformed into his pink bubble form and was floating around looking for him too. They searched all over the village and in the areas around it too. They decided to check around one more time and if they didn't find him they would check again later. Kirara flew higher so Miroku could get a good look around and then he spotted a red and silver figure sitting near a waterfall.

"Kirara over there" he said and pointed in the right direction. She roared in agreement and flew over to where Miroku pointed. Shippo followed behind and they soon landed near their friend. Miroku hopped of Kirara and she and Shippo transformed back to their usual figures. Miroku told the others to wait there while he went over on his own first. He edged over quietly and saw Inuyasha sitting at the bottom of a tree staring at the waterfall.

"Inuyasha" he called quietly. Inuyasha didn't move and kept staring at the water. He sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" he asked but received no reply. Miroku got up and went back over to Kirara and Shippo.

"Will you guys go back to the village. I'll be back later. Tell them I found Inuyasha. Ok" He instructed.

The two nodded in agreement and headed back to the village. Miroku went back to Inuyasha and sat in front of him.

"What is up with you Inuyasha?. Kagome needs you now and you run away" he said sternly.

Inuyasha didn't answer him which was starting to frustrate Miroku. He grabbed his staff and hit Inuyasha over the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted in shock.

"To get you to talk. Now let's start over. What is up with you?" he said as he folded his arms into his robe.

"Nothing" he grumbled and turned away from him.

"If there is nothing wrong you wouldn't be here. You would be with Kagome" he replied trying to get his attention.

"Why should I be there? Its my fault she is like that" he shouted at him.

"Now that makes sense. You could have just said that earlier" Miroku said cheekily "if it is really your fault you would be doing everything you can to help her. Not sitting in the middle of nowhere feeling sorry for yourself!".

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. He had never heard Miroku shout before and he could tell he too was upset about Kagome too. He looked Miroku in the eye's and could see the fear and hurt in them.

"Is she ok?" he asked quietly.

"No change. Kaede is getting worried. Inuyasha she needs you there with her" he explained softly "Sango is with her now but Kagome needs you there".

Inuyasha looked at the waterfall again. Miroku was right and he knew it but he couldn't look at Kagome without knowing it was his fault. Miroku stood up and stretched out a hand to him.

"She needs you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked back up at him and hesitated for a minute. Then he grabbed Miroku's arm and pulled himself up. Miroku smiled and let go of his arm and started the walk back to the village. Inuyasha stood for a minute looking around and then followed his friend back to the village.

* * *

Sango sat chatting away to Kagome like it was a normal conversation when Shippo and Kirara came in.

"Hey guys. Did you find him?" she asked as she stood up.

"Yeah Miroku is with him now" Shippo explained "can I have my turn to talk to Kagome now?".

"Yeah sure. Come on Kirara lets go for a walk" she smiled and left Shippo alone in the hut. The young kit sat down beside his adopted mother and smiled sadly.

"Kagome please get better. I miss you, so does everyone else. Miroku made dinner last night and it was awful. You make the nicest dinners. Sango is a lot quieter now and Inuyasha won't say a word at all. Please Kagome, we all want you to get better" he pleaded and wiped away his tears. He heard Kaede come in and quickly wiped away his tears and got up to leave.

"Kaede she will get better. Won't she?" he asked her.

"I hope so child. We will just have to wait and see" she sighed and walked outside with Shippo. Sango came over to them and smiled sadly at Shippo when she saw his tear stained cheeks. Then Inuyasha and Miroku came into sight at the top of the hill. Miroku continued walking but Inuyasha hesitated at the top….


	4. Failing You

**Failing You**

Inuyasha hesitated at the top. He looked down at his waiting friends. Then his gaze fixed on Kaede's hut where Kagome was lying unconscious. He then looked back at his friends. He could see the fear and sadness in their eyes. He too was scared but refused to show it. He took a deep breath and walked on down the hill. The others sighed in relief and waited for him to catch up with them. Sango gave Inuyasha a sad smile and hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?".

"For coming back".

She lead him to Kaede's hut and pulled open the flap on the door. He looked in at Kagome and his heart broke. She was still in a lot of pain. Sango walked on in and nodded for him to come in but his body went numb and refused to move. Sango stared into his eyes trying to figure out what was wrong but his bangs were covering them.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly confused by his quiet behaviour.

"Forgive me" he said quietly and ran away.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called and chased after him. She looked around desperately trying to find him but it was no use he was gone. She ran up to Miroku who was over talking to Kaede and Shippo.

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha?" she said looking around her.

"Yes he went off in that direction" Miroku said and pointed in the direction of the God's tree.

"Thank you. Miroku will you stay with Kagome please".

"Sure".

"Thanks again" she smiled and headed towards the God's tree. She walked up slowly looking around her.

"Inuyasha?" she called quietly. She heard a rustling up in the God's tree and looked up into the branches. She could see a red and silver blur near the top and smiled sadly. She sat down at the stump of the tree and rested her head on her knees.

"Inuyasha. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Feh".

"Inuyasha why did you run out like that?".

"I can't..I just can't".

"Can't what?".

"Look at her".

"Why?"

" 'Cus its my bloody fault she is in pain and could die!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha. You shouldn't blame yourself. But what I don't understand is why you left?".

"Cus I was worried about Kikyo. I just wanted to see if she was ok".

"I see, but you did promise Kagome and she was really upset".

"I know but I just can't forget about Kikyo. I still have, had feelings for her" he sighed.

"Had?"

"I saw her true colours".

"About bloody time. Kagome loves you and you are just toying with her feelings" Sango argued.

"She doesn't love me".

"How do you know she doesn't?".

"Kikyo told me".

"What does she know?".

"That no one could ever love me. I'm a worthless half demon how could anyone ever love me".

"Kagome does and she doesn't think your worthless and you know that".

Inuyasha sat in silence for a minute. Maybe Sango was right. Kagome never judged him and he abused that. He jumped down out of the tree and Sango stood up to face him.

"But I feel like I have failed her" he said quietly.

"To be honest, in a way you have but you are failing her now by not being there by her side".

"Keh".

"Inuyasha she needs you please go to her" she pleaded.

Inuyasha hesitated for a second "Ok".

"Thank you. Now come on we don't have all day".

"Feh"

"Inuyasha"

"I'm coming, I'm coming".

* * *

Miroku stepped in slowly to the hut and smiled sadly. Kagome was still in bad shape and it was beginning to look like she wasn't going to pull through. He went up to her and sat down crossed legged next to her. He patted her bandaged hand and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Kagome we want you to pull through this. You have to. You are the glue that keeps us together" he whispered and his tears started to fall freely.

"To me you are like my little sister and you mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you" he sobbed quietly.

"Do you remember the time you 'fell' into the river and swam to the top just to see how we would react. Inuyasha was so worried as was I and Sango was wetting herself laughing. You better make it through this so you and her can play more tricks on us" he laughed through his tears. He gave her hand a final squeeze and wiped away his tears.

"See you soon. Promise me that Kagome" he said and walked out of the hut. He took a deep breath and looked up towards the God's tree. He could see Sango and Inuyasha heading down towards them and sighed in relief.

"Sango my love, you can work miracles on us men" he smirked. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he heard what Miroku said. He blushed slightly and walked a bit further away from Sango and put his hands in his robe.

"Run away again Inuyasha and I will kill you" Sango warned and glared at him.

"I'm not gonna!".

"Damn better not!". They walked up to Miroku and looked towards Kaede's hut.

"Any change?" Sango asked concerned.

"Nope but her temperature has gone down a bit" he replied.

"That's good. Right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I suppose it is. As long as it doesn't go down far" Sango said.

"Keh".

"We better go inside its getting late" Miroku suggested and headed towards the hut with Inuyasha and Sango following close behind. Inuyasha took a deep breath and went inside. He slowly made his way over to Kagome and sat down near her but not beside her.

"Inuyasha would ye like some dinner?" Kaede asked pouring some stew into bowls.

"No thanks" he said not taking his gaze of Kagome. Sango went over to others and sat near them.

"I think we should leave them alone together tonight. Give them some privacy" she whispered. They all nodded in agreement and finished of their dinner.

"Inuyasha we are going to stay in another hut ok" Miroku said as they got up to leave.

"Oh ok" he said and got up to follow them.

"We mean that you stay here" Sango said.

"Keh" he said and sat back down.

"Cya tomorrow morning" Miroku smiled and they gathered their stuff and left.

"I hope your plan works Sango" Kaede said as they made their way to the hut at the end of the village.

"I hope so too".

Inuyasha sat staring at Kagome for a while and slowly moved closer to her every minute until he was right beside her.

"Kagome..I am so sorry" he said softly and put his hand over hers.

"I didn't mean for this to happen but I had to go see go Kikyo. I know I promised you that I would never see her again but I was worried. I had to go. If I had known you didn't go home I would have gone straight after you. Its all my fault" he said fighting back the tears as he squeezed her hand. He sat in silence watching her as he let his tears flow freely.

"That time you and Sango played that trick on me and Miroku, I really thought you were dead. I was so…so…scared. I thought I had lost you and when you came out of the bushes laughing I was so relieved but then I was angry with you for doing that to me. Miroku was worried for Sango I could tell, l but I was so worried about you especially when you 'fell' into the river. I jumped in straight after you and got soaked then I saw you pop up at the surface I was glad you were ok. Kagome please forgive me. I am so sorry. I love you Kagome" he said softly.

He sat through the night awake just watching her and holding her bandaged hand. Suddenly he saw her move and jumped up. He stood watching her for a minute but she didn't move. He sighed sadly and then suddenly her finger twitched again. He ran to the door frantically looking around the sleeping village.

"KAEDE, SANGO, COME QUICK!!".

* * *

Ok guys a pile of people have been asking when will I get the next chapter up. Please be patient. I am really busy and don't always have time to write this so please don't rush me. PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Waking You

**Waking You**

Inuyasha's call woke his friends and they went out to see what was wrong. He was standing at the entrance to Kaede's hut looking inside it and out of it frantically. Sango sensing it had something to do with Kagome ran on ahead of the others, closely followed by Miroku carrying Kaede to get her there quicker.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango panted and grabbed his arm to calm him.

"Its Kagome. I think she is waking up!" he said and ran back inside. Sango ran in after him praying he was right and knelt down beside Kagome. Miroku and Kaede soon came in with Miroku out of breath and Kaede made her way to Kagome as quickly as she could.

"Inuyasha pass me that cloth and bowl of water" she asked as she put her hand on Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha did as he was told and Kaede put the wet cloth on Kagome's forehead. Sango got a bottle of water ready and a blanket while Miroku and Inuyasha stood and waited. Kagome's finger twitched again but that was all. They sighed sadly but decided it was best that they all stayed with her. They all sat down near her and prayed she would finally wake up.

"Inuyasha did she just move her finger?" Kaede asked as she sipped on some herbal tea.

"Yeah she did it twice but that's it" he explained.

"That's a good thing right Kaede?" Shippo asked looking up at the old woman.

"Yes it can be child but it can also be a bad thing. Her brain can be sending her mixed signals and that makes her finger twitch. We just have to hope for the better" she explained and looked over sadly at Kagome. After a while they started to make themselves busy by tidying the hut to pass time. Sango and Kaede put away herbs and remedies while Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo dusted and swept. Kirara snuggled up on Sango's bed and slept. After 2 hours tidying they all sat down exhausted and took a drink of water each. Kaede and Sango had put a clean blanket over Kagome and washed her uniform for her but it was no use now as it was badly ripped so they put a spare priestess kimono on her. Her temperature was back to normal and she wasn't as pale as she used to be. Inuyasha kept his gaze on Kagome praying she would just wake up as if none of this had ever happened. But he knew that would never happen. He sighed sadly as the others stood up and stretched.

"Maybe we should go get some fresh air?" Sango suggested.

"Yeah good idea" Miroku replied.

Suddenly Kagome's fingers moved and they all ran to her side. Her hand started to moved and her eyes slowly opened. The group gasped in happiness and tears of joy welled up in all their eyes.

"Where…where am I?? she asked dazed looking up at all the faces around her.

"Kagome you're ok!!" Sango cheered and cried tears of joy.

"What happened?" she asked confused and looked at all the bandages on her.

"You were attacked by a demon. Inuyasha found you half dead in the middle of nowhere" Miroku explained. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was fighting back tears. She looked away from him and tried to sit up.

"Take it easy" he said and tried to help her sit up.

"I'm fine" she snapped back. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and his heart shattered into tiny pieces. Sango fell to her knees and hugged her friend and cried.

"Kagome. I thought we lost you" she cried.

"Yeah well I guess I'm still here aren't I?" she sighed.

"Kagome what do you mean by that?" Miroku asked confused.

"Forget it" she said and winced in pain as she sat upright. Inuyasha felt completely and utterly useless as she avoided all eye contact with him.

"Sango will you help me up please?" Kagome asked as she winced in pain trying to stand up.

"Of course" Sango said pulled her up carefully. Kagome clutched her bandaged tummy and stood up straight slowly.

"Em I'm going out for some air" she said and slowly limped her way out.

"Kagome" Sango called quietly "there is something wrong".

"Its like she is unhappy that she is alive" Miroku said with large sad eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't bare not knowing if this was true and ran out after her.

"Kagome" he called and ran up to her. She stopped walking but didn't turn to face him.

"Did you want to die?" he asked with anger and fear in his voice.

"What's it to you?. You couldn't care less if I was dead or alive" she shouted at him.

"That's not true!".

"Really?. Then why did you go after Kikyo when you promised me you wouldn't?" she said as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I had to see her Kagome. I thought you of all people would understand!".

"Yeah I would have if you hadn't promised me only days earlier that you wouldn't go after her again!" she cried.

"Ok I shouldn't have gone but why did you run away anyway?. You promised me you would never leave me?" he shouted.

"Cus I saw no point I being here and when I met the demon I saw not point in living either!" she cried and grabbed her side in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as she collapsed in pain on top of him. "Kagome come on stay awake. I'm not losing you again".

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her confused. Then she looked up at Inuyasha and struggled her way out of his grasp and stood up.

"Leave me alone" she whispered and walked away.

Inuyasha stood an watched her limp away. Sango came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Inuyasha" Sango said reassuringly as she had heard their argument.

"She did. She meant every word" he whispered with his bangs covering her eyes. He shrugged of Sango's hand and walked off in the opposite direction to Kagome. Sango sighed sadly and went after Kagome. She found her sitting at the bottom of the God's tree crying her eyes out.

"Kagome" Sango whispered as she sat down beside her.

"Why did he leave Sango?" she sobbed and leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"He was just worried about her. That's all" she explained as she put her hand on her friend's arm.

"Yeah. I bet he was never worried about me" she cried through her tears.

"He thought you went back to your era but when he found out you weren't there he looked everywhere until he found you. Kagome what happened to you?" Sango said.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said now finding the ground very interesting.

"Ok but Inuyasha was so upset when he found you" Sango said trying to get her attention.

Kagome didn't say anything. She sat in silence staring out into the distance where she last saw Inuyasha.


	6. Understanding You

**Understanding You**

It had been a couple of days since Kagome woke up. She has healing well and her strength was slowly coming back but she still wouldn't speak to Inuyasha. He was sinking into a depressed state and had no strength at all. Miroku and Sango were getting worried about him but refused to say anything to Kagome in case she took it the wrong way.

"Ok Shippo lets try that again" Kagome smiled and dodged another of Shippo's attacks.

"Wow Kagome you are really good" Shippo panted.

"Thanks. All that hard work has paid off" she smiled and jumped out of the way of another attack. Inuyasha watched from a distance and smiled sadly. He was proud of how strong she was getting but devastated at the same time. He knew she was only training because she didn't want him protecting her anymore. He let his bangs cover his eyes and folded his arms into his robes. Kagome looked up at him and felt something tug on her heart but refused to give in. She didn't want to get hurt again. She put up her hand to signal she was stopping to Shippo and she grabbed her bottle of water and took a drink. Sango came over to her and smiled sadly.

"Kagome can I talk to you in private for a minute" she asked.

"Sure. How about we go to the hot springs" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah sounds good. Give me a sec and I'll go get my bathing stuff" she said and ran into Kaede's hut. Sango looked up sadly at Inuyasha and she had to fight back tears. She knew he didn't deserve this but she did feel bad for Kagome too. Kagome came out with the stuff and her bow and arrows and the two girls left. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and went into Kaede's hut. Miroku smiled over at him and handed him a bowl of stew.

"Here eat this" he insisted.

"Feh" he said but took the stew anyway.

Miroku tried to think of something to say to him but his usually wise and perverted mind was blank.

Inuyasha put his bowl down and stepped outside. He watched as Kagome and Sango disappeared. He remembered the times when he and Kagome were happy together and talking. He refused to let his tears fall and whispered in the wind: "I love you Kagome. Please forgive me".

"Oh this feels so good" Kagome smiled as she ducked under the water.

"Yeah. Kagome. We need to talk" Sango said starting to get serious.

"Ok what did you want to talk about?".

"You and Inuyasha" she said trying to get her full attention.

Kagome looked away refusing to look Sango in the eye.

"There's nothing to say" she said quietly.

"Kagome there is plenty to say. Ever since you woke up you aren't the same Kagome you used to be!" she said sadly.

"How am I different then?"

"You aren't as happy and cheery all the time and you are having as many mood swings as Inuyasha!" she explained.

"Can you blame me!. The one man I loved, I truly loved, can't keep a promise to me" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kagome please don't cry" Sango said softly and wrapped her arm around her. "What I'm trying to say is, in a way you are being unfair to him. You need to talk to him and make things go back to the way they were".

"But you don't understand how hard it is to do that".

"I understand that but I don't understand is why you think he doesn't care about you. He was so worried about you and was with you the whole night just sitting talking to you begging you to wake up and be ok. He does care Kagome and you shouldn't treat him like this" Sango argued.

Kagome sat in silence staring at the water taking in Sango's words. Maybe he really did care about her. Then she realised she still had strong feelings for him and she knew they were never going to go away.

"I have been a real bitch to him. Oh Sango, I'm the worst" she cried.

"Yeah you are at the moment but if you talk to him and sort it out then you won't be" she laughed.

"Thanks Sango. You're the best" Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Now lets enjoy this piece and quiet while we have it" Sango sighed happily and leaned against the sides. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and Kagome jumped in fright. It was only Shippo. Kagome started breathing heavily and was shaking. She was having a panic attack.

"Kagome its ok its only Shippo" Sango said worried about her friend.

"Sorry. I'm fine. It just brought back memories that's all" she said a slowly her breathing went back to normal.

"Hey Kagome. Sorry if I scared you" the young kit smiled and jumped into the pool.

"Its ok Shippo I just got a fright that's all" she said and started to relax a little. Sango looked over at her friend worriedly as Kagome sunk deeper into the water until her mouth was covered.

"_I have to forget that day or I can't move on"_ Kagome thought to herself.

After a while relaxing and playing in the hot springs they decided to head back to the village. The girls and Shippo got dried and changed and Kagome packed up the bathing stuff. She put her bow over her shoulder and gave Shippo the bathing bag to carry. Sango came out in her green and pink kimono but and tied her hair up.

"I needed that" she smiled at her friends.

"Yeah it felt so good" Kagome said as she stretched but then grabbed her side in pain. "Oops forgot about that".

"You should get Kaede to re-bandage that for you" Sango suggested.

"Yeah I think I might but I have stuff do first" she smiled at Sango. Sango picked up the hint and smiled brilliantly at her. The two friends hugged leaving a very confused Shippo to stand and watch them but he didn't mind. Kagome was back and alive and that's all that mattered to him. They started the walk back to the village but decided to go slowly as they were in no rush to get back. Once they reached an empty clearing, Kagome suddenly stopped walking and looked around her.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Sango asked and looked around too.

"There's something. I don't know what but there is something here" she replied still looking around. Shippo backed up and grabbed hold of Kagome's leg and looked around scared too. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and the three turned their attention to it. Then a large shadow jumped out snarling. Kagome started to have a panic attack and screamed as loud as she could.

Inuyasha stood and watched as they disappeared into the distance. He wanted Kagome to talk to him so bad but he knew they would just end up having an argument and he didn't have the strength to argue with her. Miroku came out and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't shrug it of he just let his bangs cover his eyes and let his head hang low.

"Give her time Inuyasha. Trust me" Miroku said comfortingly. Inuyasha prayed he was right but refused to say anything and walked back into Kaede's hut. Miroku stood and sighed. He watched the birds flying in the sky and wished things were back to normal. Shippo came bounding over to him and asked where the girls where. Miroku told him they were at the hot springs and the young kit ran of in that direction. Miroku went back inside and poured himself a cup of herbal tea while Inuyasha rested against the wooden wall of the hut. After about an hour, Inuyasha woke up and picked up his Tetsuaiga and stretched. His face was still pale and tired even though he hadn't had a battle in ages and should be full of energy to burn. Miroku put down his cup and walked outside.

"They should be back soon" he said to no one in particular.

Inuyasha walked out beside him and followed his gaze to where they last saw the girls and Shippo.

"Hopefully Kaede and Kirara will be back from the neighbouring village before dark" Miroku said trying to change the subject.

"Feh".

They were about to head back inside when they heard and ear splitting scream coming from the forest. It was Kagome's scream.


	7. Needing You

**Needing You**

Kagome's scream filled the surrounding area. The demon stood in front of her snarling the jewel shards, that it stole from Kagome, were glowing brightly in side it. It was the same demon that had attacked her but this time it was much bigger and stronger. It had obviously recognised Kagome and snarled at her further. Sango stood her ground and pulled out her hidden weapon in her sleeve and ran at the demon. Kagome held her bow in her hand but all those memories came flooding back and she was frozen to the spot shaking in fear. Sango ran at the demon but it charged at her and flung her against a huge tree knocking her unconscious.

"SANGO!" Kagome and Shippo exclaimed and ran to her aid. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the large silver wolf demon with fear in her eyes. Sango had a large cut on her head from the blow and was bleeding heavily. Shippo pulled out a towel from the duffel bathing bag and pressed it on her head. Kagome held her bow tightly but was frozen to the spot in fear.

Inuyasha and Miroku heard Kagome's scream and fear took over them. The looked into the direction of where it was coming from and without a word they both took off as fast as they could. When they arrived at the clearing, they saw Kagome, Shippo and Sango on their knees under a nearby tree while the demon was in front of them snarling. Inuyasha leapt in front of them and drew Tetsuaiga. Miroku ran to the girls and knelt by Sango.

"Miroku put up a barrier around you all" Inuyasha shouted as he stared at the demon. Miroku nodded and he put a small blue barrier around them.

"Kagome are you ok?" Miroku asked as he held the towel on Sango's head but Kagome couldn't answer him as she stared at the ground in fear with her bangs covering her eyes.

Inuyasha charged at the demon and sliced at the demon's leg but it barely left a scratch. Inuyasha still thought Kagome was mad at him and he hadn't the strength to fight.

"Come on Inuyasha you can do this" Miroku called urging him on. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome but she was staring at her bow on the ground. The demon pounced on him and bit into his arm. Inuyasha cried out in pain and cut the demon's head with his sword. They both jumped back and faced each other. The cut on the demon's head was bleeding and they jewel shard glowed brightly in the wound. Miroku looked down at Sango's pale face and pressed the towel to her head harder in hope of stopping the bleeding. Kagome held Shippo tightly and watched as the demon and Inuyasha clashed. All the memories of when she was attacked came flooding back and she felt as though she was running through the forest all over again. She held Shippo tighter and let her tears fall. The demon clawed Inuyasha across the stomach just like it did to Kagome and snarled. Inuyasha grabbed his stomach in pain and panted heavily. He put Tetsuaiga in front of him and grew up all the strength he could but it wasn't enough. He cried out wind scar but the attack hardly weakened the demon. It just shook itself and growled fiercely. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes and prayed he would get through it. Miroku strained to keep the barrier up and hold the towel on Sango's head at the same time so Shippo put his hand on the towel to help stop the bleeding. Inuyasha was panting heavily and the demon charged at him again. This time Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome, who had just turned away from looking at him to let Shippo go, thought she still hated him and sighed sadly.

"_What's the point. She doesn't love me_" he thought and turned around and braced himself for the demon's attack. It picked Inuyasha up by his neck and flung him against a huge boulder knocking him unconscious.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as she saw him lying on the ground. She gathered up all the strength and courage she could get and ran out of the barrier to Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Miroku called out but it was too late she was by Inuyasha's side. She dropped to her knees and cried into his chest.

"Come on Inuyasha. Wake up please" she cried and shook him but there was no response. She turned around and looked at the demon who was ready to pounce again. She looked down at her bow in her hand and stood up over Inuyasha. She took an arrow and arched her bow, pointing it directly at the demon's head.

"You took me down once. You won't take me down again" she shouted and started to glow purple. Miroku gasped in shock at his friend's sudden strong burst of spiritual energy.

Kagome glowed bright purple and the demon backed up slowly. She released her arrow along with all the spiritual energy and it hit the demon in the middle of its forehead. It glowed bright purple and exploded into purple dust. Kagome dropped to her knees and fell on Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot" she cried. Suddenly he lifted his arm and weakly put across her back.

"I could have told you that" he whispered. Kagome leaned up and looked at him through her teary eyes.

"Inuyasha you're ok. I'm so sorry for being so mean to you. Please forgive me" she cried.

He smiled weakly up at her "I should be the one apologising Kagome".

"No you didn't deserve the way I treated you" she cried.

"I did. I let you down and I deserved it so please don't be sorry" he said weakly and hugged her "I love you Kagome".

"I love you too Inuyasha" she smiled and softly pressed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss until they broke apart for air. A few stray tears fell from her eyes and he wiped them away with his finger. She smiled gratefully and helped him stand up. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help support him as they walked over to Miroku and Sango. Sango was still unconscious and Miroku had picked her up bridal style.

"Kagome that was amazing. I didn't know you had so much spiritual power" Miroku said as they all started walking back to the village.

"Neither did I" she laughed.

"What are you two on about?" Inuyasha asked confused as he limped back.

"Oh when you were knocked out Kagome defeated the demon with an amazing amount of spiritual energy" Miroku explained as Shippo jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Yeah she was awesome!" Shippo added.

"Damn I wish I had seen that" Inuyasha sighed as they reached the top of the hill.

"Hey it was nothing special. Now we better hurry up and get you and Sango to Kaede" she said as they headed down the hill over looking the peaceful village.

After a couple of hours Sango eventually woke up and Inuyasha was able to walk properly again as his strength had returned to him. Kagome had gone outside for a walk leaving the rest in Kaede's hut. She went to the top of a hill that over looked the village and the surrounding area. The sun was setting over the hills and she took in the beautiful picture around her. A slight breeze blew her hair and then she felt someone's presence come up behind her. It was Inuyasha. He stood beside looking around taking in the view.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah but I have seen better" he smiled down at her and grabbed her hand.

She gave him a playful nudge with her elbow and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you" he said as he leaned his head on hers.

"I thought I lost you too" she whispered.

"You won't lose me again I promise" he said softly.

"You better keep this promise" she said looking up at him.

"I will" he said and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. A small breeze blew their hair as they stood together kissing as the sun went down marking the end of one day and the beginning of many more with them together. Not just as friends but as a couple. The way they have wanted to be for so long.

* * *

In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart I know

-

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

-

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

-

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

-

I know love will find a way

_**The End**_


End file.
